<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fooled by SandscriptTale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229337">Fooled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandscriptTale/pseuds/SandscriptTale'>SandscriptTale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kise goes to Domino High in this one, M/M, Now has plot, Omegaverse, alpha!kise, extended, omega!Kaiba, you know what that means</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandscriptTale/pseuds/SandscriptTale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba Seto has everyone fooled. Everyone except Kise Ryota that is. Now extended. Omegaverse AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryota Kise/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm in the medical field so I'm not hunkered down for this pandemic(yet), but I'm still avoiding going out unless necessary and doing my part. Which means writing this oneshot because I really love omegaverse and wanted to write this for these two, and the thought popped into my head and I had to absolutely write it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kaibacchi, let’s sit next to each other today!”</p><p>The familiar sight of a tall blonde and a slightly shorter brunette walked into the classroom of Domino High, each wearing the required blue uniform. The blonde sported a bright cheerful smile as he looked hopefully at the brunette, who had a neutral and stoic expression on his face as he walked towards his usual seat.</p><p>“Pass.”</p><p>At the expected cold response, the blonde’s smile turned into a pout as disappointment settled on his face.</p><p>“So mean Kaibacchi!”</p><p>The brunette didn’t even acknowledge the blonde as he made his way to his usual desk near the back and closest to the window, before sitting down and placing his briefcase on the floor beside him.</p><p>The blonde’s pout remained on his face as he sighed and slumped down on his usual seat in the middle of the classroom, and placed his head on the desk, where his classmate and friend that sat in front of him petted his head soothingly with a look of pity on his face.</p><p>Several other classmates observing the spectacle chuckled softly at the typical sight.</p><p>“Man, I just don’t get it,” Tristan said as he looked at the blonde teenager with a frown on his face from the other side of the classroom.</p><p>His friends sitting around him turned their attention to him with a look of curiosity.</p><p>“Get what?” Tea asked.</p><p>Tristan frowned deeper.</p><p>“How is Kise Ryota an alpha? That kid looks more like a puppy, groveling like that around Kaiba.”</p><p>Joey and Bakura let out a loud laugh, while Yugi and Tea looked more concerned as they glanced worriedly in Kise’s direction.</p><p>“You’ve obviously never seen him play basketball…” Tea said.</p><p>“You better be careful he doesn’t hear you say that… Kise can be pretty scary when his alpha comes out,” Bakura added.</p><p>His friends looked at him with interest.</p><p>“You’ve seen that side of him?” Joey asked.</p><p>Bakura looked uneasy as he scratched the back of his head.</p><p>“Yeah… by accident, last year after one of his basketball games. Another alpha from another school was picking on one of his teammates, and Kise was pretty quick to put him in his place. It was really intense, actually.”</p><p>“Then that’s more confusing!” Tristan cried out, and Joey nodded as he crossed his arms across his chest.</p><p>“Yeah, I get what Tristan means. I mean, if Kise’s so tough, why does he try so hard to be friends with Kaiba when he ignores him all the time? I get Kaiba’s one of the few alpha’s in the school right now, but he’s not like that with the other alpha’s, including you, Yugi.”</p><p>Tristan nodded, and Bakura looked intrigued by the suggestion.</p><p>“Yeah… I guess you have a point. I actually get the feeling that Kise hates me for some reason,” Yugi said with a sheepish smile.</p><p>“Yeah well, when I present as an Alpha, I’ll make sure Kise respects me too!”</p><p>Everyone sweat dropped at the smug look on Joey’s face.</p><p>“Yeah sure okay… or maybe you’ll just be his bitch when you end up being an omega.”</p><p>“What did ya say?!”</p><p>Everyone laughed at the affronted look on Joey’s face as he threw his notebook at Tristan’s face.</p><p>“Come on Joey… there’s nothing wrong with being an omega…” Yugi tried to appease the blonde before he got too riled up.</p><p>Joey turned his glare to Yugi.</p><p>“Easy for you guys to think so… you’re all betas, and Yugi’s an alpha. You’re in the clear. I’m still in the unknown. I’m no fool. Omegas are considered the low of the low, they can’t go out safely, they’re little more than slaves to their alpha, and no one takes ‘em seriously cause everyone just sees em as baby makers. <em>No one</em> wants to be an omega.”</p><p>Everyone suddenly has a sobered look on their faces, and no one knew quite what to say.</p><p>Thankfully, that’s when the teacher walked in, and they all stood up to greet her.</p>
<hr/><p>“Oh? Kaiba isn’t here today? He didn’t tell me he had a business trip planned…” the teacher mumbled as she marked the attendance sheet on her clipboard.</p><p>Only some students glanced to look at the empty seat that was normally filled with the brunette, but that day remained empty. After all, it wasn’t at all unusual for the brunette to be absent when it came to going on business trips with his father, sometimes up to a whole week.</p><p>Kise Ryota couldn’t fight back the smirk that formed on his lips as he felt something familiar stir within him.</p><p>Indeed… few things besides basketball could ever make him feel as excited as he felt then.</p>
<hr/><p>Kise skipped basketball practice that day, didn’t even bother to say a word to his teammates or coach as he quickly gathered his things and left the school, his excitement only growing as he approached his apartment building.</p><p>He had to keep himself from running to his door, and as his hand hovered over the door handle, he had to take in a steadying breath before turning it, only to meet resistance.</p><p>Locked.</p><p>Kise smirked.</p><p>Good, at least he had enough sense to lock the door this time.</p><p>Taking out his key and unlocking the door, Kise finally turned and opened it.</p><p>He could smell it only a few steps into his apartment, and his blood was already pumping faster, drawn to the familiar and enticing scent in the air.</p><p>The scent only got stronger as he approached his bedroom door, and desire pooled pleasantly in the pit of his stomach as he reached for the handle to the door and opened it.</p><p>The sight in front of him was as alluring as it always was when it came to times like this… the brunette splayed out against his bedsheets, naked and on his back, writhing and gasping as his fingers worked themselves inside him, and he felt the blood pump through his cock as his head was filled with lust.</p><p>Seto Kaiba had a tantalizing flush across his face, a thin sheet of sweat glistening off his skin as his head turned to the sound of the door opening, and his eyes opened to reveal the deep cold blue hues that looked wantonly at the blonde that was slowly walking in.</p><p>Kaiba didn’t seize the movements of his fingers inside him at Kise’s entrance, and never once removed his gaze from Kise’s dark molten eyes as they looked back at him.</p><p>The musky and sweet scent that filled the room assaulted Kise’s senses like a tidal wave, evidence of how long Kaiba must have been there for, and it made Kise’s head grow foggier with desire as he took off his jacket and let it fall to the floor carelessly.</p><p>Kise’s gaze was predatory as he approached the bed, his hands already unbuttoning the top buttons of his white shirt as he closed the distance between himself and the pretty brunette.</p><p>“Kaibacchi… how many times have you made yourself cum already?” Kise asked, his blonde hair falling around face as he placed his hands on either side of Kaiba, his shadow falling over the brunette as he towered over him.</p><p>Kaiba was still breathing harshly underneath him, but he still had the audacity to glare at Kise.</p><p>“Are you going to fuck me or not? Don’t tell me I wasted a trip here.”</p><p>Rather than be affronted, Kise only chuckled, and began to run the back of his hand against Kaiba’s cheek, his smirk only widening when the brunette arched into his touch and moaned lowly at the simple touch.</p><p>“Naughty boy, it’s rude to talk back to the one that can give you what you want.”</p><p>Roughly, Kise pushed his thumb into Kaiba’s mouth, the wetness of his mouth coating the digit easily as the slippery swirl of Kaiba’s tongue moved around it. As Kise pushed the digit it in deeper, Kaiba only moaned loudly, his tongue eagerly moving around the finger as his mouth sucked on it wantonly.</p><p>Kaiba’s fingers finally slipped out from inside him, and instead, they were now unbuttoning the rest of Kise’s shirt, pushing the white fabric aside so he could run his hands across the blonde’s firm torso and abs greedily, before slipping lower to the belt around his waist and undoing it easily.</p><p>Kise chuckled as Kaiba went on to unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper, before cupping his hardening cock and rubbing it while sucking on his thumb harder.</p><p>“Honestly… you never seize to amaze me with how shameless you can be like this… how is it possible you have everyone fooled into thinking you’re an alpha?”</p><p>Kaiba looked down as Kise easily slipped out of his pants, and when Kise settled easily between his legs, he once more writhed on the bedsheets, desperately trying to close the distance between them.</p><p>Kise chuckled again, and lowered himself so that he was lying over Kaiba, so that their cocks were just barely pressed against each other. As expected, Kaiba groaned and arched his hips against him, rolling his hips to create a delicious friction, even with Kise still clothed by his boxers.</p><p>Kaiba whined when Kise pressed harder against him, so much so that he couldn’t move his hips anymore.</p><p>“Now now… don’t forget how this works Kaibacchi…” Kise said lowly, his head lowering so that his lips were next to the brunette’s ears.</p><p>“<em>I’m</em> the alpha here… and <em>you</em>… you’re my pretty little omega.”</p><p>He felt Kaiba tense below him, and Kise didn’t feel the least bit sorry.</p><p>“I’m… not <em>yours</em>.”</p><p>Kise pulled back so that he could look at Kaiba’s face, saw the defiance even amid the lust in his eyes.</p><p>Kise hummed low in his throat, and moved his hips to create that same friction Kaiba had done before, and took delight in the way Kaiba gasped and arched against him.</p><p>“You say that… and yet… you’re here.”</p><p>Kise pulled away from Kaiba, and rose so that he was on his knees. As he looked at Kaiba with hooded and darkened honey brown eyes, Kise smirked, and made a hooking motion with his pointer finger, giving Kaiba a ‘come hither’ motion.</p><p>Obediently, Kaiba sat up, so that he was also on his knees and facing Kise, who looked down with his eyes to the black boxers he was still wearing. Understanding the silent command, Kaiba licked his lips, before lowering himself so that his face was level with Kise’s crotch, and eagerly pulled the boxers down, freeing the erect and hardened cock before descending on it with his mouth and tongue.</p><p>Kise chuckled as he watched Kaiba eagerly take him into his mouth, and it took all of his will power not to simply push the brunette back onto his back and sheathe himself inside him.</p><p>The smell from him was only growing stronger, and his head hazier.</p><p>But these moments only came once in a while, and part of the fun was teasing the brunette in front of him.</p><p>Kise groaned as Kaiba sucked on his cock, sharp trills of pleasure traveling up his spine as Kaiba focused on the head.</p><p>“Mm… you’re such a good omega… getting me nice and wet…” Kise said lowly, and Kaiba only took more of him into his mouth, now bobbing his head and slicking up his length.</p><p>“I love it when you’re in heat like this…”</p><p>Kaiba whined against his cock, the vibrating pleasant against Kise’s cock as one of his hands dug into the brown locks on his head, and the other traveled down Kaiba’s back and to his backside that was arched into the air.</p><p>As one of Kise’s fingers slipped between his cheeks, Kise could feel the wetness between, and it practically made his cock twitch.</p><p>“Admit it Kaibacchi… I’m the only alpha you want…”</p><p>Kise gripped Kaiba’s hair, and pulled the brunette away from his cock, his gaze following the trail of saliva that slipped down the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Kaiba, his face flushed and gasping, glowered weakly at the blonde holding him.</p><p>“Don’t fool yourself… you know why this is…”</p><p>Kise smiled before crushing his mouth against Kaiba’s. It was a bruising and eager kiss, Kise’s tongue invading Kaiba’s mouth greedily, Kaiba’s own tongue meeting his easily as he moaned into the kiss.</p><p>This time, Kise did push him back onto his back, his willpower quickly slipping as Kaiba’s smell began to override all his senses.</p><p>“The only reason I’m here… is because you’re the only one that knows my secret. If you hadn’t found me that day… like hell would I be here.”</p><p>Kise remembered that day… their last year of middle school… where Kaiba’s sweet scent had first drawn him to him when everyone else was already gone for that day and the two had been left with cleaning duty of the gym. It had almost been two years since then.</p><p>“Hm… are you saying it was pure luck then?”</p><p>Kaiba huffed, but his lust shone brightly as Kise slipped off the last remainder of his clothing.</p><p>“That’s right… if I actually cared about what alpha it was… whose to say I wouldn’t choose Yugi? He <em>is</em> the only one that can challenge me in duel monsters after all…”</p><p>Kaiba smirked as Kise’s eyes flashed with anger and a sneer formed on his lips. It was a low blow, but an effective one, and one of the few ways that Kaiba had learned could offset the blonde.</p><p>“You <em>dare</em> suggest that puny and limp alpha could give you what <em>I</em> give you? Don’t be ridiculous…” Kise’s voice was low and throaty, and Kaiba knew what was coming next as Kise dug his fingers into his hips harshly and pulled him towards him, so that his ass was practically on Kise’s lap.</p><p>Kise’s glower didn’t go away as he roughly pushed two fingers in, and Kaiba’s eyes widened as he moaned and clutched at the bedsheets beneath him as Kise began to pump his fingers in and out slowly.</p><p>“I was going to be nice today… but you went ahead and made me mad… so now you’re going to beg for me to fuck you.”</p><p>Kaiba bit his lip.</p><p>He had forgotten how good Kise was at keeping a level head… even when the scent of his heat should have made it all but impossible. Honestly, he really needed to learn to hold his tongue when all he wanted was release. And unfortunately, the only one that could really sate him was none other than the blonde in front of him.</p><p>“W-what do you want to hear?” Kaiba reluctantly said as Kise purposely stopped the movement of his fingers to torture him.</p><p>Kise chuckled darkly.</p><p>“Oh no… that would be too easy. How about you just say things that sound about right… and <em>maybe</em> you’ll eventually say what I want to hear.”</p><p>“Tch… I hate you.”</p><p>Kise slipped out his fingers, and Kaiba whined and writhed at the loss.</p><p>“Wrong… off to a rough start.”</p><p>Kaiba huffed, and met Kise’s gaze.</p><p>“Please… I want you inside me…” Kaiba gasped out.</p><p>Kise smirked, and one finger began to press inside of him.</p><p>“Hm… is that so?”</p><p>This fucking bastard. That only got him one measly finger? He might as well have stayed home instead of suffering through this torture on top of the heat that led him there in the first place.</p><p>“I <em>need</em> you… <em>only</em> you.”</p><p>Now, two fingers were inside him.</p><p>“Closer…”</p><p>Kaiba moaned as he was stretched once more, as Kise’s fingers pumped inside of him.</p><p>“No one can make me feel as good as you can…”</p><p> A third finger was added, and Kise was reaching even deeper inside of him.</p><p>Kaiba felt hot now, his body reacting to the scent of Kise’s own masculine musk that was now invading his senses and making each inch that Kise touched tremble with pleasure.</p><p>But even so… it wasn’t <em>enough</em>.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>! Kise! Please! I <em>need</em> you. I need your hard cock inside me… please… make me feel good to be your omega…”</p><p>Kise stilled, and Kaiba whined once more, his head foggy with desire as Kise’s musk only grew stronger, and this time, his fingers pulled out, only for his hands to turn him around so that Kaiba was on his stomach and propped onto his knees.</p><p>“That’s <em>perfect</em>, Kaibacchi.”</p><p>Kise’s voice was low, and Kaiba could only cry out when Kise roughly pushed inside him with his cock, his eyes shutting tightly at the fullness of being stretched so suddenly, his body trembling from the onslaught of pleasure that shot through him all at once.</p><p>Even so, Kise was relentless. He grabbed his hips roughly, his own eagerly thrusting in and out of Kaiba, each heady moan and gasp from the brunette only spurring him on as he fucked him deeper and harder, Kaiba’s head resting against the bed and grasping onto the sheets.</p><p>Because <em>yes</em>, this was exactly what he wanted. This was what only an alpha could give him, what <em>Kise</em> could give him. Because Kise knew exactly what he liked, exactly how to move his hips to hit <em>that</em> spot inside him, that spot that made him lose himself to the pleasure, and reminded him why it was that he came to this insufferable blonde during the times he absolutely detested what he was. Because only Kise could make him feel this good when all he wanted was to destroy the world for the position he had been born into, for this secret that no one should know.</p><p>But he was glad that Kise knew… glad because it meant that this burden was more bearable… easier to carry.</p><p>Kaiba could feel his pleasure building, could feel his knees grow weaker, and it was then that Kise pulled out, only to turn him around once more, and sheathing himself inside him again, only this time, one of his hands moved to grab Kaiba’s cock between them, and another moan tore itself from his throat at the added sensation.</p><p>“Kise… wait… if you do that…”</p><p>Kaiba watched through hooded eyes as Kise grinned that devilish grin of his that almost made his heart skip a beat.</p><p>“That’s okay… I want to see you come undone like this… just for me…”</p><p>Kaiba groaned as Kise gave his cock a few pumps while also thrusting his own hips.</p><p>As if that wasn’t enough, Kise leaned over him, so that his mouth was able to close over one of his nipples, and Kaiba swore as his own hands moved to hold the blonde and his own nails dug into his back. Kise’s tongue swirled around the hardened nipple, and Kaiba was meeting Kise’s thrusts with his own.</p><p>“Kise… Kise…”</p><p>Kaiba couldn’t stop saying his name as his head grew hazy with pleasure, and all he wanted was to feel the blonde everywhere he could.</p><p>Kaiba froze when Kise’s head moved to his neck, and shivered at the feel of his tongue on his skin.  Kise began to suck on the sensitive flesh, and Kaiba gasped as he once more arched against him.</p><p>“One day I’m going to mark you, Kaibacchi…”</p><p>Kaiba’s eyes snapped open to look at the blonde, his brows furrowed even as he continued to become lost in the pleasure and his hips continued to meet his thrusts.</p><p>“Don’t…. you fucking dare…”</p><p>Kise chuckled, and kissed his neck once more, even as he continued to thrust in and out of him, before he pulled away, and began to increase his pace.</p><p>“Don’t worry… I’m not cruel or weak enough to do it against your will…”</p><p>Kise’s thumb flicked against his nipple, before his fingers rolled it between them, and Kaiba gasped and arched against him.</p><p>“Just like today… you’re going to <em>beg</em> me to mark you, and make you <em>mine</em>.”</p><p>Kise’s words were barely registering now, Kaiba too focused on the pleasure building up within him. He was <em>so</em> <em>close</em>.</p><p>“Now… be a good omega… and cum for me…”</p><p>Kaiba groaned when Kise did <em>that</em> with his hips, and Kaiba all but lost it as his head flew back and his orgasm overwhelmed him, and the familiar feel of his hot and wet release splattered across his chest, all the while, Kise continued to pump inside of him, and this time, he leaned over him once more and crashed his lips onto his.</p><p>Kaiba moaned as he swirled his tongue against his eagerly.</p><p>Kise was breathing harshly now, his hands digging into his skin more fiercely, and Kaiba could only pull him closer as something warm blossomed in his chest.</p><p>“Do it… cum inside me…”</p><p>Kise’s eyes darkened with desire, but it was all he needed to hear, and all it took was a few more deep thrusts before he came inside the brunette under him, his low throaty moan muffled against the side of Kaiba’s face as his entire body shuddered with his release, and Kaiba could <em>feel</em> the thick and hot squirts of his cum pump inside of him.</p><p>He would regret it later, but right then, it only made him feel sated and accomplished, to be able to give this to his alpha.</p><p>Finally, Kise’s orgasm faded, and as the blonde sighed, the satisfied smile on his lips made Kaiba look away, even as the blonde gathered him in his arms and pulled him against him, so that his back was to his chest.</p><p>Kaiba refused to acknowledge the warm feeling he felt to be cradled as such, even as Kise practically nuzzled the back of his head with his face.</p><p>“Mm… you normally don’t let me do that.”</p><p>Kaiba scoffed.</p><p>“Yeah well… enjoy it. I’m close to perfecting the drug… and once I complete it, I won’t need you anymore.”</p><p>Because wasn’t that what his life had been since the moment he had presented as an omega? He had to carefully monitor his hormone levels, and was now able to know when exactly his heat would occur so that he could avoid placing himself in situations with anyone that would be able to smell the evidence of his shame. The drugs he had worked on had been improving with time, so that his heat was more manageable, and occurred less.</p><p>And soon… he would be able to get rid of it… forever.</p><p>He ignored the way his heart faltered at the thought. It was all just part of the weakness that came with his heat and being an omega.</p><p>Attachment… what a ridiculous notion.</p><p>Still, as Kise pulled him closer, and nuzzled deeper into his neck, he resisted the urge to let out a shuddered breath.</p><p>“I don’t really believe that,” Kise said, placing a gentle kiss on his skin.</p><p>Kaiba huffed, before turning around in Kise’s arms so that he could look into his eyes, his hand unconsciously reaching to gently push the blonde bangs out of his face.</p><p>“Believe what you want then…”</p><p>But when Kise leaned down to kiss him, he didn’t stop him.</p>
<hr/><p>A week later, Kaiba was back in class, sitting in his usual desk as lunch break came about, and looking out the window with his usual stoic expression.</p><p>“Hey, Kaiba, want to have a duel?”</p><p>Kaiba looked up to see Yugi standing in front of him with his deck in hand, which caused the brunette to look contemplative as he looked at the cards.</p><p>Before Kaiba could answer however, a tall figure came up beside the shorter spiky-haired alpha, which proceeded to not too gently push the smaller man away with his hip, so that he practically stumbled into the adjacent desk.</p><p>“Sorry, <em>Yugi</em>, but Kaibacchi said he would eat lunch with <em>me</em> today.”</p><p>Yugi felt a shiver travel up his spine at the cold and deadly look that Kise sent his way, his hackles practically rising with apprehension as Kise glowered down at him.</p><p>“Ok… sure… no problem…” Yugi raised his arms in acquiescence, before walking back to his friends who were silently observing.</p><p>“Kaibacchi, you’re gonna love what I brought today! I promise, it’s way better than what I made last time,” Kise’s voice trailed behind him.</p><p>When Yugi looked back to the duo, Kise had his usually cheerful and bright expression on his face as he smiled widely at Kaiba and spread out the food items on his desk.</p><p>“See, I told you he hates me,” Yugi said as he sat down.</p><p>His friends hummed in agreement.</p><p>“Weird.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Yugi, Kise is just protective of his omega.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Never</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seto Kaiba does not have an easy life, contrary to what many believe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oops... I got a strong urge to make this into a full fledged story. Listen, I just love omegaverse and I really want to explore this AU. So the first chapter I consider a preface now, and I guess it takes place in maybe end of their first year or mid second year, while from here on it's their last year of high school.</p><p>This is very AU, even though it takes place in Domino, Duel Monsters will have little to do here. Kaiba is more concerned with other things and magic is (probably) not going to have a place according to my current plot idea.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seto Kaiba types the latest data from his experiment into the encrypted files of his computer. It was promising, but not yet complete. It was even more frustrating, since even after three years of dedicated research and experiments, his plan is still not ready to be executed.</p><p>It was difficult enough convincing Gozaburo to let him get his own apartment closer to school, he’d had to use every bit of his logical mind and wit to have the tyrannical businessman concede to his request, and even that did not come without repercussions. Mokuba was to stay in the mansion under Gozaburo’s watch, and it felt like nothing short of a ransom. Gozaburo knew that he had Kaiba in the palm of his hand as long as he had Mokuba, and although no day passed that Kaiba detested the thought of his brother alone in that mansion, he knew that it was the best option they had to come out on top.</p><p>It was only a matter of time, and failure was not an option.</p><p>Until then, he had to do everything within his limited power to hide his shame. Being adopted by the CEO of KaibaCorp and raised to be the heir would mean nothing if it came to light that he was a worthless omega.</p><p>Of course, the other condition on his high school independence was that he would provide results. On top of his personal project, he had to create a new and faster device to be used by KaibaCorp, and had to constantly provide Gozaburo with his progress.</p><p>His phone beeps with a new alert, and as Kaiba looks at the screen, he frowns.</p><p>Not to mention… he still has trivial high school obligations.</p><p>As he closes his laptop, he gathers what he will need to take to his next destination.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The walk to Kise Ryota’s apartment is easy enough. They are only a five-minute walk from each other, not that Kise needed to know that. Ever since they began their… <em>partnership</em>, it only made sense that Kaiba would choose an apartment close to the blonde.</p><p>The short distance means that the blonde would be easier to reach in the case of an emergency.</p><p>After all, in a world where the odds were against him, their partnership was essential to his plans. Having Kise around meant that his status as alpha was the perfect cover. He was the only one that knew his secret, and in the past three years had protected it diligently, keeping alphas and omegas at bay and acting as his shield from anyone that might be able to tell that he was an omega and not the alpha that he had painted himself out to be.</p><p>In turn, Kaiba allowed him to have his body when his heat set in, another convenient arrangement. Kise could ease his discomfort, while receiving pleasure for himself. If that is what it took to keep Kise’s protection, Kaiba was willing to allow it.</p><p>As Kaiba climbs the stairs to the second level of the apartment complex, he only has to turn left and the first door that he reaches is the one he stops in front of.</p><p>Three solid raps with the back of his hand, and Kaiba waits.</p><p>When no movement follows, Kaiba frowns as the first inkling of annoyance settles.</p><p>Kise should be home from basketball practice by now.</p><p>Well, he does have a key. Perhaps the idiot had to be kept longer to help clean up. He would simply wait until he came home. It’s not like it would be the first time.</p><p>With that in mind, Kaiba retrieves the spare key and opens the door to let himself into the apartment. It is once inside that he notices some of the lights have been turned on, and he frowns.</p><p>Was Kise home after all? Did he just fall asleep?</p><p>Kaiba’s annoyance only increases as he makes his way to the bedroom door.</p><p>He smells them before he hears them, and it causes him to stop in his tracks.</p><p>The undeniable scent of pheromones, <em>Kise’s</em> pheromones, mixed in with two other scents, much weaker, but still there.</p><p>Something stirs within Kaiba, something unpleasant, before his annoyance returns tenfold, along with another emotion as he closes the distance to the door and flings it open.</p><p>He says nothing as he takes in the sight of Kise in bed with two unfamiliar figures, a dark-haired girl and a light-haired boy, who squeak and hide under the covers at Kaiba’s entrance, while Kise blinks before he breaks into a sheepish grin.</p><p>“Oops… did I lose track of time Kaibacchi?” Kise says.</p><p>Kaiba only glares at the blonde before turning around.</p><p>“Wait! Kaibacchi! Don’t leave!”</p><p>Kaiba doesn’t know why he feels angry, but the feelings are there, and it takes more willpower than he is proud to admit to take a seat on Kise’s couch rather than exit the apartment and return to his own like he wants to.</p><p>He came for a reason, and he wouldn’t be the one to act irrationally.</p><p>Kise comes into his line of sight as he struggles to put on a pair of sweatpants and looks openly relieved to see him sitting on his couch.</p><p>“I’ll be there in a minute!”</p><p>Kise returns to his room, and Kaiba does his best to ignore the way the smell was now slowly seeping into the space. It causes that unpleasant stirring in the pit of his stomach, and as he closes his eyes, he can now hear Kise talking to his ‘guests’.</p><p>There is a rustling of clothing as he assumes they get dressed, before a shuffling of feet as Kise leads them out, his charming persona in place as he smiles with his arms around each of their shoulders. The pair look sheepish as they glance in Kaiba’s direction, only to be met with a chilling glare that causes them to swiftly look away.</p><p>“Sorry about this… but Kaibacchi and I have a project to work on. It’s kind of important.”</p><p>They are by the door now, and the pair put on the shoes that they left by the door that Kaiba had missed.</p><p>“O-of course, we understand,” the girl says.</p><p>“We had fun,” the boy adds.</p><p>Kaiba resists the urge to click his tongue at the way Kise is looking at them.</p><p>“Me too, maybe next time, we’ll be able to do <em>that</em>.”</p><p>Kise’s voice is sultry, and as he says it, one of his fingers strokes the side of the boy’s cheek, who flushes furiously at the innuendo.</p><p>Then, Kise opens his apartment door and ushers the pair out, waving before he closes the door behind him.</p><p>Kise takes only a few steps before Kaiba speaks.</p><p>“I thought you had basketball practice.”</p><p>Kise grins sheepishly again.</p><p>“Well… I <em>was</em> going to practice, but then they approached me with a proposition I couldn’t refuse.”</p><p>“Hmph. It stinks in here now.”</p><p>Kise takes in the way that Kaiba sits, his arms crossed in front of him and a deep frown on his face. It causes something pleasant to stir in his chest.</p><p>As he continues to close the distance between them, Kaiba’s glare does not subside, and Kise’s grin widens as he leans down and pushes Kaiba onto the couch and places an arm on either side of him. The brunette huffs and looks indignantly up at him as he places his own hand against his chest to keep him at bay.</p><p>“Are you jealous Kaibacchi?” Kise asks, pleased when Kaiba narrows his eyes but the hand on his shirt tightens into a grip.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous. Why would I care who you sleep with?”</p><p>Kise feels a pang of disappointment in his chest, and he grabs Kaiba’s wrist and moves his arm to the side so that he can close the distance between them.</p><p>“You’re lying. It does bother you, that’s why you’re angry right now. I can see it on your face… I <em>know</em> you, Kaibacchi.”</p><p>Kaiba does not look away from Kise’s gaze. Knows that if he does, it is like admitting Kise is right.</p><p>He isn’t.</p><p><em>Feelings</em> have no place in their partnership.</p><p>Kaiba tenses when Kise lowers his head and begins to kiss along his jawline, and places his weight on him as Kaiba begins to weakly push back.</p><p>“This is your fault you know. If you would just date me and sleep with me outside of your heat, I wouldn’t need to sleep with anyone else.”</p><p>Kaiba scoffs.</p><p>“Why would I date an idiot like you? Do what you want, I don’t care.”</p><p>Kise feels a pang of hurt, but only presses harder against Kaiba, takes pleasure in the way he feels him tremble underneath him despite his words, the way his breath hitches.</p><p>“I can’t believe after all these years, you still can’t admit that you like me too.”</p><p>Kise slips his hand underneath Kaiba’s shirt, feels him shudder before he glares at him once more.</p><p>“If you think I’m going to sleep with you after your dick has already been inside someone today, you’re insane.”</p><p>There is a flash of something in Kaiba’s eyes, and it causes Kise to freeze, before he sighs and eases himself off the brunette.</p><p>“You’re right… that would be disrespectful to you.”</p><p>Kaiba feels something stir within him at the words, but huffs as he pushes Kise away, ready to sit up on the couch, but not before Kise presses one of his hands against his cheek that causes him to pause at the look of warmth on his face.</p><p>“Just so you know… you’re the only omega I will ever touch. You’re the one I want to become mine.”</p><p>
  <em>Ba dump.</em>
</p><p>This time, Kaiba does look away.</p><p>Kise gets up slowly.</p><p>“I guess I’ll get rid of the smell before we get to work. Besides, the only smell I care for is yours.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You know, this will go by faster is you talk to me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kise looked over to the brunette as he swept the floor without even looking his way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kise sighed as he continued his task of collecting the balls strewn throughout the gymnasium left after the event that had ended only a short while before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, my name is Kise Ryota. I like sports a lot, and I think I’ll join basketball in high school next year. Right now I’m in soccer, but I’m already bored with it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kise decided he wasn’t going to let the brunette’s attitude ruin his own mood, and he began to dribble the basketball in his hand to the cart that held the balls. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Everyone knows who you are.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kise paused at the voice, surprised by the weight of it, and smiled despite the comment that was said derisively.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, he speaks!” Kise replied happily, and shot the ball directly into the cart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy scoffed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Will you tell me your name now?” Kise asked hopefully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was another moment of silence, and Kise pouted as he grabbed another basketball and began to dribble it around the brunette, pleased at the look of annoyance on the boy’s face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“C’mon, I’ll be a lot less annoying if you stop being so difficult.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy sighed and sent an impressive glare in Kise’s direction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kise kept up his antics for what felt like a long time, managing to intercept the brunette every time he tried to get around him with a grin on his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally, their battle of wills came to an end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kaiba. Seto Kaiba.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kise’s grin widened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now, was that so hard?”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Did you eat yet?” Kise asks as they sit around his dining room table with their notes and books open.</p><p>“No, I’ve been working.”</p><p>Kise clicks his tongue before he gets up.</p><p>“How many times do I have to remind you to eat properly. I’ll heat up some leftovers I have from yesterday.”</p><p>“It better taste good.”</p><p>Kise laughs as he opens the door to the fridge and takes out the container of food.</p><p>“I’ve gotten way better at cooking, you know.”</p><p>As Kise sets about to heat up the food, Kaiba remains quiet. Not that the blonde minds, he enjoys their silences as well. He knew from the moment that he met the brunette that he wasn’t like everyone else, and once getting to know him, albeit tortuously slow, it became all the more apparent.</p><p>Seto Kaiba was a tough nut to crack, and whether it had been circumstance, fate, chance, or whatever it was, Kise was glad to have been given the chance to know the man as much as he had. Kaiba was interesting, unique, and against popular opinion, <em>likeable</em>.</p><p>Even if Kaiba was adamant on insisting on calling what they had a partnership, Kise knows <em>his</em> feelings. He <em>likes</em> the brunette, genuinely, and he was the first and only person to ever invoke feelings of affection from him. Of course, Kise would be happy to make Kaiba his mate, would be proud to one day walk out into the world and let everyone know that he was his. Even if the world still saw them as teenagers, Kise knows that Kaiba is the one for him.</p><p>But he also knows that was not possible. Because Kaiba does not want to be known as an omega, has worked hard for years to keep that part of himself a secret, and he can understand why. And it is all the more reason to stay by his side.</p><p>By the time Kise returns to the table with two plates of stir fry leftovers and two pairs of metal chopsticks, Kaiba has already added an entire page of their project to the pages in front of him, yet accepts the food, gives his thanks, and begins to eat eagerly. It causes Kise to smile as he also digs into his own food.</p><p>“You know… you should take better care of yourself. All that brain power needs good nutrition.”</p><p>Kaiba finishes chewing and spares him a glance.</p><p>“I don’t have time to cook, I have too much work to do.”</p><p>Kise frowns.</p><p>“Then tell me where you live. I don’t mind sharing.”</p><p>Kaiba pauses in taking another bite and places his chopsticks down as he gives Kise a look that he rarely does.</p><p>“You do enough for me.”</p><p>It causes Kise to smile.</p><p>“I want to do more.”</p><p>Kaiba breaks their gaze and returns to the food and the words written on his notebook. It is better than acknowledging the stirring in his chest.</p><p>They eat in silence for a few minutes, before Kaiba speaks again.</p><p>“Who were they?” he asks.</p><p>Kise blinks, surprised that Kaiba had spoken up, and reigned in the urge to tease him. It is rare for Kaiba to voice a genuine curiosity, and the grimace on his lips said it all as he notices him grip his chopsticks just a bit tighter.</p><p>“Just two second-year betas. I don’t even remember their names to be honest, but I’ve never had a threesome, and I was curious.”</p><p>Kaiba frowns.</p><p>“Did it live up to your expectations?”</p><p>Now Kise raises an eyebrow. He makes it a point to keep his sexual encounters out of sight from Kaiba, and never brings it up either. He meant what he said, since Kaiba refuses to have sex with him outside his heat, and refuses to accept his feelings, Kise does not see why he can not sleep with others to sate his desires. Being an alpha means he always has an annoying amount of testosterone that gives him a high libido.  And as the most popular alpha in their school, he has plenty of offers. Not to mention he also has his modeling network to draw from. Still, he turns down way more offers than he accepts, and he values Kaiba enough that he would never flaunt it in front of him either. Even when he wants nothing more than to see that vaguely hidden look of jealousy on his face.</p><p>“Eh, it was fine. I had to think of you to get started.”</p><p>Kaiba looks at Kise with a questioning gaze.</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>Kise grins.</p><p>“It means nothing turns me on more than the thought of you on my cock.”</p><p>Finally, a hint of red tinges Kaiba’s cheeks as he sets his chopsticks down to take a drink of water.</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>Now, Kise is pouting.</p><p>“I’m serious… I miss having sex with you. It’s been months, can we do it even if you’re not in heat?”</p><p>Kaiba sighs.</p><p>“We’re not dating, and we’re not mates. I suggest you stop looking for something that isn’t there.”</p><p>Kise feels his heart drop, feels his stomach churn unpleasantly as he loses his appetite at the reminder that the one he wants most is also the one to constantly reject him.</p><p>He smiles sadly.</p><p>“Maybe you’re right… but… I can’t help but think about how we’re graduating this year. Is this all the time we will have together? Will you forget about me? Maybe it’s selfish… but I want you as many times as I can have you before our time is up.”</p><p>Kaiba does not reply, and merely continues to finish his food.</p><p>By the time they are done with what they agreed to do for the night, it is late as Kise walks Kaiba to the door.</p><p>“We got a lot done tonight… if you want to focus on your other projects, I don’t mind working on the majority of the stuff. Of course, you should probably look it over to make sure it's right… maybe over lunch at school?” Kise suggests as Kaiba’s hand lingers by the doorknob.</p><p>Kaiba tries his best to conceal the puzzlement he feels as he looks at Kise.</p><p>He still does not understand… no matter how much he tells the blonde that they aren’t <em>friends</em>, he still insists on doing things for him. Kise does not have to do all of this… make dinner for him… bring him lunch to school… protect his secret… worry about him…</p><p>Yet… he does.</p><p>Why?</p><p>What does he have to gain from this? Does he simply hope that he will change his mind? Even that does not make things any clearer, because it means that Kise genuinely <em>wants </em>him, <em>cares </em>about him.</p><p>But… that does not change the fact that Kise does not factor into his plans… there is no place for him in his future.</p><p>He will only get hurt in the end…</p><p>He thinks back to Kise’s earlier remarks. The look of sadness on his face as he asked him about their future, and where it would take them.</p><p>Kaiba feels something blossom in his chest, and before he knows it, he closes the distance between them, wraps his arms around his neck and barely registers the look of shock on the blonde’s face as his lips touch his.</p><p>There is no hesitation as Kise wraps his arms around his waist, as he moans into his lips and kisses him deeper.</p><p>Despite the spontaneous decision, the kiss is not desperate, messy, or hurried. It is delicate, warm, their lips gentle and soft as they press and move against each other, searching yet deliberate.</p><p>It is Kaiba that pulls away first, even though Kise is quick to try and chase, not yet wanting the moment to end, and Kaiba obliges him only for a moment longer, before pulling away again.</p><p>Still, as he looks back at Kise’s face, he can see he is happy, his amber eyes warm as he smiles at him.</p><p>As Kaiba reluctantly pulls away from the embrace and turns to open the door, he looks back and meet Kise’s gaze one last time.</p><p>“I would never forget you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. On Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a new face in Domino High.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Their final year of high school is lively, with the focus on their plans for the future and their entrance exams to get into the colleges of their choice. Students are excited for the change, to take their next steps into their future careers or other ambitious plans. To step into society as contributing adults and make their dreams come true. To meet a potential mate and start a family. </p><p>At least, that was the thought process of most students. </p><p>Kaiba indeed has plans, but dreams of college, fame, and family were not among them.  </p><p>The brunette quietly observes the classroom, watches the faces of his classmates as they talk in the groups of friends that they made throughout their time at school. Some are trying to hurriedly finish homework they hadn’t managed to finish the night before. </p><p>No one approaches him and tries to engage him in conversation.  </p><p>It is the desired result. </p><p>Kaiba did not come to high school to indulge in ideas of friendship and popularity contests.  </p><p>High school for him is nothing but an escape from the clutches of his stepfather, another way for him to be able to create the distance and space that he needs to hide his best-kept secret and give him more time to spend on his own research. </p><p>But even school does not come without challenges. Classmates are nosy, far too nosy for his liking. They are relentless in their pursuit of friendship, and Kaiba quickly learned that the best way to keep people at bay was to treat them as less than dirt and refuse to engage them.  </p><p>And still, if Kise’s nonsense is to be believed, he still has a Fanclub of his own. Kaiba does not particularly believe it, since he has never been approached the way that Kise is approached by members of his own massive Fanclub, and never has he noticed anyone watching or following him. If he does have a Fanclub, he would at least commend them on their discretion. It was the only type of Fanclub he would ever want. </p><p>Speaking of… Kaiba’s gaze strays to the blonde currently surrounded by a group of boys and girls, all betas of course. They are all gushing over his latest modeling appearance in what was a popular catalog from what he remembers Kise telling him about. If there were more omegas in their class, he has no doubt that they would all be vying for Kise’s attention as well. </p><p>Since only ten percent of the population are omegas, it isn’t surprising that he is one of the only two omegas in the classroom. As it turned out, the annoying Wheeler presented as an omega after all. It was both a relief and an embarrassment. An embarrassment because it meant that he was on the same level as  someone as annoying and idiotic as Wheeler. Yet it was a relief because he didn’t know what he would have done if it had turned out that someone like Wheeler was an alpha when he was born an omega. He would never be able to live with the embarrassment of having someone like Wheeler mock him for being born an omega, or worse… </p><p>Kaiba resists the urge to grimace. </p><p>Not that Kaiba would even entertain the idea of choosing someone like talentless Wheeler as a mate. Then again, if an alpha purposely produced enough pheromones with the goal of inducing a reaction from an omega… it was near impossible to resist. </p><p><em> That’s what I have Kise for… </em> </p><p>The suddenness of the thought gives Kaiba pause, along with the ease and certainty that accompanies it. </p><p>Indeed, Kise is the best shield he has, and something that he did not plan for, but was rather given to him. </p><p>If it were not for Kise, he doubts he would have managed to make it through the entirety of high school without being found out. It was Kise that would shield him from anyone who tried to get too close when it came to who “top alpha” was. Of course, Kise proved early on that he was at the top of the hierarchy, and because of his open respect and favor of him, it had marked him as untouchable. He never had to prove anything, because having Kise at his side was more than enough.  </p><p>As for his part, his cold and aloof attitude painted the picture that he has no interest in anyone, and that no one should even try. The rest came down to the careful monitoring of his hormone levels, and his perfect control on pheromone release meant that he could practically make his output nonexistent, with his heat being the only exception. </p><p>And even <em> that </em> had been thanks to the practice that he had done alongside Kise. </p><p>Kaiba frowns as he takes in the sight of Kise laughing at something someone says, waving his hand dismissively at what was probably another compliment, and tore his gaze to look outside the window. He wishes class would just start already. He already wants the day to end so he can get back to more important work.  </p><p>Only a moment later, the bell rings and signals the start of first class, and when their teacher walks in, the class stands up mechanically and greets him. He is a middle-aged teacher, a beta and competent enough in Kaiba’s opinion. He is fair and able to even reign in the alphas when they get out of hand.  </p><p>“Good morning class, I’d like to start class a little differently today.” </p><p>There are some inquisitive murmurs as they look expectantly at their teacher.  </p><p>“We have a new transfer student joining us.” </p><p>An excited energy sparks throughout the class. </p><p>Odd. They were close to summer vacation already, who was transferring their last year of high school and into the middle of the year? It seems Kaiba isn’t the only one surprised, because the murmurs are louder and more curious as their teacher smiles. </p><p>“Please, welcome your new classmate.” </p><p>As the teacher looks towards the still open door, a student steps through and walks to stand next to the him.  </p><p>Kaiba takes in the sight of their new classmate with interest. It is clear it is a boy from the male student uniform. Tall and slim, he has an almost exotic look to his features, with tanned skin, long and silver-blonde hair that reaches past his shoulders, and soft violet eyes as he smiles. </p><p>“Hello, my name is Marik Ishtar, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”  </p><p>The boy named Marik bows in front of the class, who murmur and share curious and mischievous glances at the new addition. </p><p>As Marik straightens out, Kaiba takes notice of the golden collar-like necklace that wraps tightly around his neck. </p><p>Interesting choice of jewelry… was he really making a fashion statement, or could he possibly be an omega? </p><p>After all, it was encouraged that omegas wear a collar around their neck to protect themselves from being involuntarily marked by an alpha in the heat of the moment.  </p><p>Kaiba discretely smells the air, but isn’t able to detect any obvious signs that Marik might be an omega, or an alpha for that matter. </p><p>Still, he does not stand with the confidence and swagger of an alpha, so Kaiba highly doubts he is. And even though he is on the taller side, his slim figure could be an indication of being an omega. </p><p>Not that physical build is a sure sign of presentation, as Kaiba and Yugi are clear examples of. Even though he is an alpha, Yugi Mutou looks every bit what most omegas look like, and many who looked at Yugi would not believe he is an alpha from his looks alone. Kaiba on the other hand, is built more like the traditional alpha, which certainly helps his façade.  </p><p>“Although familiar with Japan, Marik actually comes from Egypt, so please be patient with him as he learns to navigate our school and country.” </p><p>More shared glances and devious looks from their classmates. </p><p>Of course, a new foreign pretty boy would shake things up for the student body. How pathetic.  </p><p>“You can ask him all the questions you have during break, for now, Marik, take a seat next to Kise Ryota. I’m sure he’ll be eager to help you adjust.” </p><p>Kaiba glances in Kise’s direction, notices that surprisingly the seat next to him was left open, a rare occurrence, and as Marik makes his way to the empty seat that the teacher had motioned to, he notices for the first time that something is off. </p><p>He shivers, and goosebumps rise along his arms. </p><p>Was that…  </p><p>No… it can’t be. </p><p>But it is…. </p><p>A spike in pheromones… </p><p><em> Kise’s</em> pheromones. </p><p>Kaiba takes in for the first time the way that Kise is tensed. If the brunette wasn’t so attuned to the blonde, he wouldn’t have noticed just how rigid he was sitting in his chair. </p><p>It was unlike Kise… to give off <em> these </em> kinds of pheromones.  </p><p>The kind that spoke to them on a primal level. That let them know he is on edge and if they valued their lives they would submit. </p><p><em> Submit. Submit. Submit. </em> </p><p>That is what his instincts tell him. </p><p>If they were dogs, they would have all rolled onto their backs in submission. </p><p>Yet, just as fast as the pheromones had come, it seems Kise is able to reel them back in, and the air is once more relaxed. </p><p>Kaiba frowns and notices that indeed he is not the only one who looks a bit confused by the abrupt change in atmosphere, but none have the courage to make a comment. </p><p>But what did that mean? </p><p>Was Kise just trying to assert his dominance on the new kid? Had he gotten a sense that he might be an alpha after all? </p><p>But no… those pheromones were different. Kaiba can’t quite put his finger on it… but he knows it was something else. Something unfamiliar. And it wasn’t like Kise to needlessly assert his dominance. He was the most laid back alpha Kaiba had ever met, and it was only when someone brought out his aggression that his nature came to light. </p><p>As class resumed like normal, Kaiba cannot help but keep his gaze on Kise, still puzzled by the unusual development. Indeed, even though he has managed to reign in his pheromones, it is clear to him that Kise is on edge. He is still rigid, and now, his leg is bouncing as if he is anxious.  </p><p>Kaiba shakes his head. </p><p>Why does it matter? It’s his policy to care only about himself, and there is no point in thinking about Kise’s reaction. </p><p>Kise is his own person, and he can handle himself. Whatever is going on is not his problem to concern himself with. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>  </p><p>When the lunch bell rings, it’s as if Kise can’t leave the room fast enough, and his chair scrapes against the classroom floor as he quickly leaves the room like his life depends on it.  </p><p>Kaiba merely observes silently, before he takes out his lunch and the book he is currently reading to pass the time. </p><p>Halfway through lunch, Kaiba isn’t surprised to see that Yugi and his friends have gathered around the new kid and introduced themselves. Leave it to the dweeb squad to try and recruit more members.  </p><p>Kaiba’s keen hearing catches some of the conversation. </p><p>“That’s a really cool necklace,” Tea compliments. </p><p>“Oh thank you… it’s… a collar actually.” </p><p>There is a moment of awkward silence, and Kaiba has to resist the urge to look over, if only to take a look at what he knows will be an obviously look of discomfort on all their faces. </p><p>“Oh, cool, so you’re an omega?”  </p><p>Leave it to Yugi to break the ice and sound friendly and inviting. </p><p>“Yes, I am.” </p><p>He says it casually, as if it is the most natural thing in the world and he feels no shame in it. It causes Kaiba to frown. Well, at least it proved his hunch correct that the new kid wasn’t an alpha. </p><p>“Cool! Me too! I guess I’m not the only one anymore,” Wheeler pipes up. </p><p>“I hope you don’t mind,” Marik says teasingly. </p><p>“Not at all! We omegas gotta stick together! I’ll be nice having someone else in class. Not that you have anything to worry about, all the alphas here are pretty cool, so we shouldn’t have any trouble. And if any alpha in other classes give you trouble… we’ll look out for you! Just stick with us!” </p><p>Of course Wheeler would take it upon himself to play guardian to the new kid, even if he was an omega himself. </p><p>“Are some of you alphas… if you don’t mind me asking.” Marik asks. </p><p>“Just me,” Yugi offers sheepishly.  </p><p>“There’s a few of us in this class though…” </p><p>He goes on to name the other alphas in their class, and how their class has more alphas than most of the other classes. </p><p>“Oh…” now that sounds more appropriate, a tinge of concern on his voice.  </p><p>Wheeler seems to pick up on it too and chuckles nervously. </p><p>“Like I said… you don’t have to worry. Everyone is pretty chill, you have nothing to worry about.” </p><p>Kaiba feels a trill of anger and annoyance at Wheelers words… seriously? An omega not having to worry about being in a room with a handful of alphas? What delusional world was he living in? How ignorant. </p><p>“Anyway! What made you move to Japan? That’s a pretty big change from Egypt…” </p><p>Kaiba zones out of the conversation and refocuses on his book as soon as the conversation strays to irrelevant matters. He doesn’t care to know the new kid’s life story. </p><p>After fifteen minutes, his food is finished as Kaiba glances at Kise’s desk which remains empty.  </p><p>The blonde is always pestering him during lunch hour, and usually brings his own lunch. And when he does opt for the cafeteria food, he usually brings it back to the classroom. He complains that eating anywhere else usually means being surrounded and accosted by the members of his Fanclub, so the classroom or the roof were the most ideal places to spend his lunch hour. </p><p>Today, Kise has been gone the entire lunch hour, and just barely makes it back by the time the bell that signals the end of break sounds.  </p><p>The look on his face is not his usual cheerful disposition, and the scowl of annoyance and discomfort is an unexpected sight indeed as he reluctantly and rigidly takes his seat again. </p><p>As the rest of the day goes by, Kaiba can’t help but notice the way the new kid occasionally steals glances at Kise. The look on his face is curious and shy, and Kaiba has to resist the urge to roll his eyes. </p><p>Great, another member of Kise’s Fanclub. </p><p>It makes sense of course, being an omega means the presence of an alpha usually leaves an impression, and Kise is no exception.  </p><p>What he does find unusual, is that Kise himself has not looked at the new kid even once.  </p><p>Usually, Kise is among the first to introduce himself to someone and engage them in conversation and flirtation, but with the new guy, it is as if the blonde is actively ignoring him.  </p><p>Why? </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the rest of the week goes by, it is obvious to everyone that Kise is not his usual self. </p><p>He is moody, short-tempered, and is quick to react to provocations and jokes that he would normally shake off with a good-natured laugh. He has not eaten lunch in the classroom at all, and has taken to sit in the back of the room rather than his preferred middle. </p><p>Yugi even asks Kaiba if he knows if something is going on with the blonde, and Kaiba only waves him away with a snidely ‘none of your business’ remark before he walks out of the room with a mission in mind. </p><p>It’s not that he cares, they just have stuff to talk about. </p><p>He passes the cafeteria and does not see him, so he makes his way to the roof next. </p><p>As he swings the door open and is greeted with the sight of the blonde leaning up against the wall on one corner of the rooftop, he makes his way over with a scowl on his face. </p><p>Kise has his eyes closed, but he knows that he must sense him coming, and only opens his eyes when Kaiba is leaning over him. </p><p>“Hey Kaibacchi,” he says casually. </p><p>But he is missing his usual energy. He is not upbeat and shining like he’s the sun itself. Rather, he is subdued, his amber eyes missing their usual luster as he looks up at him. </p><p>“What’s going on?” </p><p>Kise blinks. </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>Kaiba’s scowl deepens. </p><p>“You said you wanted me to see the project progress during lunch.” </p><p>Kise’s eyes widen with realization, and guilt fills his eyes. </p><p>“Yeah… sorry… I actually forgot about that.” </p><p>Kaiba’s hand settles on his hip as he sends Kise a reprimanding glare. </p><p>“You know I don’t tolerate failure.” </p><p>Kise tries to smile, but it looks more like a grimace as he ducks his head. </p><p>“Yeah… me either…” </p><p>Kaiba’s scowl softens at the unexpected tone of defeat, before he sighs and sits down next to the blonde. </p><p>He doesn’t say anything, but he can almost feel Kise soften beside him, and is not all that surprised when the blonde groans before he lets his head fall onto his lap. </p><p>Kaiba glares. </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” </p><p>Kise only turns onto his side and buries his face against Kaiba’s abdomen.  </p><p>“Nothing… I just need this… please?” </p><p>It is not like Kise to plead, and Kaiba can only allow the blonde to take in his smell as he settles a hand atop his blonde locks. If he were a better person, he would ask the blonde if he was okay. </p><p>But that is not his burden to carry.  </p><p>So, he stays silent and lets the blonde do as he pleases, his senses sharp for any indication that someone might be coming. He rather not be found in such a compromising situation. </p><p>A few minutes pass in silence, and it’s not the worst minutes of his life, even if he’s a bit hungry. The breeze on the rooftop is pleasant, and the absence of pheromones that can be distracting is a perk of the location. </p><p>“When is Mokuba coming to spend the weekend with you?” </p><p>The question is unexpected. </p><p>Then again, Kise is the only one that knows anything about his little brother, and the circumstances of their arrangements with his stepfather. Not to mention… </p><p>“He’s coming over this weekend.” </p><p>Kise turns his head slightly to look at him, and Kaiba watches as his lips quirk up into a soft smile.  </p><p>“There’s a new arcade that just opened up around me, we should take him. Maybe we can go to the beach too, the weather is supposed to be nice enough.” </p><p>Kaiba makes a sound of contemplation as he looks up at the bright blue sky streaked by thin clouds, and he can’t help but take notice of Kise’s weight against him, and the warmth that emits from him. </p><p>“He’ll like that.” </p><p>Kise’s smile widens, before he nuzzles his face against his torso again. </p><p>“Okay… I’ll look forward to it.” </p><p>The rest of the day, everyone notices that Kise looks just a bit more at ease. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Quality Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mokuba spends time with his favorite people in the world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Kise's birthdayyyy! So here's the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seto!”  </p><p>Two pairs of arms immediately wrap around his waist as he opens the door, and Kaiba looks down to see his little brother’s thick head of dark blue hair.  </p><p>“Mokuba,” he acknowledges as the young boy continues to nuzzle his head into his torso as Kaiba looks up at the figure standing at the door. </p><p>“Thanks for bringing him, Roland.” </p><p>Dressed in a suit as always while on the job, Roland nods as he sets Mokuba’s overnight bag on the floor inside the apartment. </p><p>“Of course, sir. Please message me the time you would like me to pick him up tomorrow.” </p><p>“It won’t be too late.” </p><p>“Very well, sir. Enjoy your stay, Mister Mokuba.” </p><p>“Thanks Roland!” comes Mokuba’s muffled reply. </p><p>With a smile and nod of understanding, Roland excuses himself before he turns to leave, and Mokuba finally releases his brother. </p><p>“So, what’s the plan, big bro?” he asks, his smile wide with happiness and excitement. </p><p>“I thought we could get some lunch first.” </p><p>Mokuba’s eyes brighten. </p><p>“That sounds great! Will Kisecchi be joining us?” </p><p>Kaiba still cannot understand why Mokuba decided to follow in Kise’s footsteps when it came to those ridiculous nicknames of his, but there was nothing he could really deny his little brother either. Still, he drew the line at him trying to call him ‘Setocchi’. </p><p>“Later. He has a modeling shoot, but he’ll meet us after he’s done.” </p><p>There is a pout of disappointment on Mokuba’s face, and Kaiba playfully and gently flicks his forehead. </p><p>“Am I not enough?” </p><p>Mokuba laughs sheepishly as he rubs the spot on his forehead that Kaiba had tapped. </p><p>“Don’t be like that Seto. I just haven’t seen Kisecchi in a while, I miss him. But I missed you too!” </p><p>Kaiba resists the urge to roll his eyes at the open sentiment. He should have known that Kise would manage to charm his way into Mokuba’s good graces, even though with his little brother it really didn’t take much for him to like someone. Still, his fondness for Kise was deeper than he had expected. </p><p>“If you say so. Let’s get going then, we’ll go to that restaurant you like around here.” </p><p>“Aye aye!” </p><p>Kaiba has taken to wearing a long blue coat for the past year, it makes for an intimidating outfit, and most people look apprehensively at him and second-guess themselves on interacting with him. It’s a look he quite likes, even though Kise has called him a ‘diva’ for it. Not that he’s one to talk. </p><p>As the pair walk down to the street level of his apartment complex, Kaiba leads Mokuba in the direction of the business district nearby. There are a few restaurants that they like to frequent when Mokuba spends the weekend with him, and by now, they have a favorite. </p><p>At ten years old, Mokuba is bright and sharp for his age. He does not have the genius that his older brother is gifted with, but he is smart enough to be able to keep up where it counts and the private tutor education provided by their stepfather has certainly helped. </p><p>Still, Kaiba feels responsible that the situation he put them in has caused Mokuba to grow up faster than he normally would have.  </p><p>As they reach the familiar restaurant and take a seat, it isn’t long before their order is taken and drinks are placed in front of them. </p><p>“How are your studies going?” Kaiba asks as he watches Mokuba sip from his soda. </p><p>“Fine… it’s the same thing every day, it just gets really boring and lonely being with adults all the time… Roland does his best to play with me when he has time… but…”  </p><p>Mokuba suddenly looks guilty and tries to smile as he looks back at him. </p><p>“But it’s fine! Soon I’ll be able to go to middle school and will be able to make friends my own age! And if I’m really good in my studies, maybe I’ll be able to skip a grade to get there faster!” </p><p>Kaiba frowned at Mokuba’s words.  </p><p>Their stepfather had made it clear that they would not be attending public or even private school, that his fortune allowed for a better education than anything else out there. And even though that was true, Kaiba knew early on that it would not be beneficial for them and their mental state. It was why he once again had to use his wit and rely on his tutors to convince his stepfather that they should be allowed to go to school to be able to socialize and connect with others.  </p><p>Due to his own plans, it meant Kaiba was only be able to see Mokuba during their weekly dinners that Kaiba was required to attend with his stepfather to provide his reports, and it was only if Gozaburo was pleased with the progress notes that he allowed Mokuba to spend the weekend with him. It made him seethe with anger, knowing that man still held so much control over their lives. </p><p>“Kise suggested we go to a new arcade nearby.” </p><p>Mokuba visibly brightens at the suggestion, and nods eagerly. </p><p>“Yeah! That sounds great! We haven’t gone to an arcade in a while.” </p><p>Kaiba nods in agreement. He has to admit that Kise is much better than him at planning activities that Mokuba will enjoy. While he has no doubt that Mokuba would have no problem going along with anything he planned, even if it meant just staying at his apartment while Kaiba worked, he rather that they do something that Mokuba will have fun with and that would make him happy, even if it meant he lost precious time on his projects.  </p><p>“You know… I’ve been hearing a lot of the staff talk about kidnappings of omegas happening around town. Have you heard about that?” Mokuba asks. </p><p>Kaiba frowns as he thinks back to some of the headlines he has seen on TV and newspapers. </p><p>“Yeah… I did hear about that.” </p><p>Mokuba looks forlorn as his gaze becomes downcast. </p><p>“I feel really bad for omegas… they have such difficult lives. I just learned about how they’re less likely to get jobs and an education… and medicine is not very good or affordable for a lot of them. They’re seen as a liability for their unpredictable heats, and a lot rely on an alpha to protect and care for them. It’s as if your life isn’t your own… It makes me almost afraid to present as an omega when the time comes.” </p><p>Kaiba feels a pang through his chest at Mokuba’s words, and before he realizes it, he reaches out to grab onto his hand.  </p><p>“You won’t have to worry about that. I promise… no matter what you present as… I’ll protect you. I won’t let anyone take your freedom ever again.” </p><p>Mokuba looks surprised by Kaiba’s outburst, before an easy smile spreads across his lips. </p><p>“Yeah… I know. I’ll be safe as long as I have you, big bro.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Kisecchi!” </p><p>Kaiba watches as Mokuba runs eagerly towards the familiar figure as he smiles brightly down the sidewalk. He’s wearing a black cap to hide his blonde hair and sunglasses, something he does to hide his identity in public when he wants to avoid being recognized by fans.  </p><p>But even when you knew what to look for, it’s hard to miss the towering figure of a 192 cm blonde still in clothes that belong in a fashion catalog. That idiot must have come straight from his shoot instead of going home to change first. </p><p>“Mokubacchi!” </p><p>The blonde holds out his arms as Mokuba closes the distance between them. Kise catches him and effortlessly raises the small boy into the air and spins them around as  Mokuba laughs. </p><p>Kaiba sighs as he walks towards them, ignoring the heartfelt looks and smiles of those that are witnessing the interaction. </p><p>Kise is still holding Mokuba in his arms by the time Kaiba is in front of them, and they both smile in his direction. </p><p>“Yo, Kaibacchi,” Kise greets him. </p><p>Kaiba only nods in acknowledgement, and Kise’s eyes soften.  </p><p>“Are you hungry Kisecchi? Seto and I just ate, but we can go with you if you’re hungry and want to get something.” </p><p>Kise’s eyes are shining as he looks back at Mokuba. </p><p>“Waahh! Mokubacchi you’re so considerate, how are you related to Kaibacchi, he’s so mean to me!” Kise cries out as he leans in and rubs his face against Mokuba affectionately, who laughs with glee and amusement. </p><p>Kaiba glares at the blonde indignantly, and Kise grins at him. </p><p>“But I ate after the shoot, so I’m okay. We can go straight to that arcade I told Kaibacchi about.” </p><p>Mokuba’s smile widens. </p><p>“Okay! I’m excited! I’m going to beat you both so bad!” </p><p>Kise laughs as he sets Mokuba down on the ground again, and Mokuba is quick to grab both their hands as Kise leads the way happily in the direction of their destination. </p><p>“I won’t make it easy for you!” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Since it’s a weekend, the arcade is busier than what Kaiba is comfortable with, but he has little time to think about that before both Mokuba and Kise are pulling him in the direction of different games. </p><p>Everything is bright flashing lights and an assault of different sounds. As an omega, his senses are a bit sharper, even more so than an alpha’s. Its supposed to be a defense mechanism from an evolutionary standpoint, but it is also annoying when it comes to places like this. </p><p>“Seto, let’s play this game!” Mokuba points to a large machine with three stands, each with a large assault rifle style gun docked into its holding space. </p><p>Kaiba sighs as he lets himself be dragged, and Kise is grinning as he stops in front of one of the guns. </p><p>“Yeah Kaibacchi, let’s see who gets the highest score!”  </p><p>“Fine, but don’t complain when you lose.” </p><p>Kise pouts while Mokuba laughs, before struggling with his own gun as he pulls it away from its holder. </p><p>The game is fast paced, with decent graphics and plot. Their opponents are demon-like creatures, and as they play, Mokuba is the first to lose all his lives. The gun is a bit too big for him, and it’s a struggle to reload, and by the time he is finally getting used to it, his last life is used up. </p><p>“Aw, no fair!” he whines as he puts the gun back, before turning his attention to the screen to see the progress that Kise and his brother are making.  </p><p>“C’mon big bro! You got this!” Mokuba cheers.  </p><p>Kaiba is actually a good player. It doesn’t make sense, because the only game that Kaiba plays is Duel Monsters, and that’s a card game.  </p><p>Perhaps it’s a mix of his competitive side and genius, but he can easily pick up on any game and master the mechanics of it within the first few minutes. So far, he still has all his lives, even though his health bar is getting dangerously low. </p><p>Kise is the one that is struggling with keeping his second life. He is doing better than Mokuba did, but despite being a prodigy in athletics, technology and video games is a different matter. Still, he’s doing his best, and Mokuba can see the focus on Kise’s face as he tries to keep up with Kaiba.  </p><p>The advance of the demon horde is only getting more difficult, and as new weapons are introduced, Kise is visibly struggling when it comes to using them effectively. Kaiba is the opposite, and he is effortlessly using the new additions to create gaps in the horde and decimate them with deadly accuracy while maintaining all lives. </p><p>It is only when some of the monsters on Kise’s side break through that it costs Kaiba’s first life. </p><p>“Idiot, what do you think you’re doing?” </p><p>Kise visibly balks. </p><p>“Well maybe help me a bit! This is a team effort you know!” he whines. </p><p>Kaiba huffs as he continues to hold his own. </p><p>“You’re the one who said we’re competing. Help yourself.” </p><p>Mokuba sweat drops at Kaiba’s reply. As always, his brother prefers to work on his own. </p><p>Kise mumbles something under his breath as he steels himself and returns his focus to the game at hand. </p><p>In the end, it takes only a few more waves for Kise to be defeated, and Kaiba is still holding on to his second life by the time he arrives at the boss level. </p><p>To their surprise, Kaiba docks the gun into its holder, and backs away just as the boss begins to attack his character. </p><p>“Kaibacchi! What do you think you’re doing?” Kise cries out as he looks at the screen where his character is unresponsive against the attacks.  </p><p>Kaiba doesn’t even turn to look at him as he folds his arms across his chest. </p><p>“I already won, there’s no reason to keep playing.” </p><p>Kise balks, but Mokuba only chuckles before he decides to take over for the rest of his brother’s last life. </p><p>Kise sighs and rubs the back of his head. Well, leave it to Kaiba to really take his challenge to heart and not really care about the game itself. </p><p>So, they watch as Mokuba does his best to hold off against the boss, and even though he doesn’t stand a chance and it doesn’t take long for ‘continue?’ to flash across the screen, Mokuba looks happy as he makes his way to his brother, who puts a hand atop his head affectionately.  </p><p>Kise smiles as he takes in the sight before he points to another game that looks free. </p><p>“How about we do that next, Mokubacchi?” </p><p>Mokuba looks in the direction that Kise is pointing and nods eagerly as he begins to run towards the game. </p><p>As he turns his head back to see if Kise and Kaiba are following him, he doesn’t see someone cross in front of him, and collides straight into a pair of solid legs as he stumbles back and rubs his shoulder where he collided with the unfamiliar person. </p><p>As Mokuba looks up to see the face of the who he knocked into, ready to apologize, his eyes widen as the man glowers coldly at him. </p><p>“Watch where you’re going, brat.” </p><p>“Um… sorry… I didn’t see you.” </p><p>The man’s glower deepens, and he scoffs as he taps the tip of his shoe against the floor. </p><p>“You went and scoffed my shoe, what are you gonna do about it?” </p><p>Mokuba frowns, but doesn’t know what to say. </p><p>“I’m talking to you, brat,” as the man reaches to grab him, Mokuba he feels something pull him backwards, and collides against the solid body of his brother as he pulls him to his side, while Kise steps between them and glowers at the unfamiliar man. </p><p>Mokuba shivers at the menacing aura coming from Kise, and looks up to see a dark look also on his brother’s face. </p><p>“He already apologized asshole, I suggest you kindly accept it and walk away.” </p><p>Kise and Kaiba are both taller than the guy Mokuba ran into, and now that he sees their size and the fact he is outnumbered, he looks more apprehensive.  </p><p>Still, Kaiba can tell that he is the arrogant type, because he is still sizing them up and measuring his odds against them. Kise can see it too, because he takes a step forward, and this time begins to release his pheromones threateningly. </p><p>Pheromones contain a good indication of how strong an alpha is when used properly, and it seems the fool has a good sense after all when he grimaces and visibly deflates as he takes in the scent of Kise’s pheromones, and instinctively knows that he is outmatched.  </p><p>Trying to maintain his pride, the man still has the audacity to scoff before turning on his heel. </p><p>“Whatever, fuck you guys, I got better things to do,” he says before he walks away.  </p><p>Mokuba looks openly relieved, and as Kise turns back to look at them, it’s as if a switch is flipped, and his cheery smile is back in place as he returns to Mokuba’s side and places a hand on his back. </p><p>“C’mon, Mokubacchi, let’s go play,” he says encouragingly, and Mokuba smiles before nodding as they continue to make their way towards the still open game. </p><p>Kaiba hangs back as he takes a moment to center himself.  </p><p>Kise’s pheromones had been concentrated enough that only those immediately around him would be able to smell it, but unfortunately, that included him. Mokuba is too young to be affected, but it was the opposite for him. Kise’s scent has made his mind go hazy, and it takes all his self-control to bring himself out of it.  </p><p>It is only when Kise glances back at him with an apologetic smile that Kaiba is annoyed enough to be able to shake off the remainder of his effect on him, before purposefully making his way over to them again. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They spend hours and more money than the average person at the arcade since Mokuba insists he wants to play every single game at least once. They allow it, because they both know that Mokuba’s freedom is limited, and he deserves to be able to enjoy these moments and be a kid while he can. </p><p>When it’s finally time to trade in their points, Kaiba is relieved when it takes only ten minutes for Mokuba to claim his prizes. </p><p>He ends up choosing the only two duel monsters’ cards available, Man-Eating Plant and Krokodilus, and immediately gives them to his brother. Kaiba knows that they are not cards he can implement into his deck strategies, but he accepts them regardless, it’s the thought that counts after all. He also gets three black bracelets. They aren’t anything fancy, or even good quality really. It’s the type that is braided together with a silver plate on it, and each of them have a Japanese kanji inscribed on it. </p><p>Mokuba gives the one that has the kanji for “strength” to Kise who accepts it with a wide smile.  </p><p>“Because you’re super strong, and you always protect Seto and me,” he says, and Kaiba scoffs while Kise smirks at him. </p><p>He gives Kaiba the one with “courage”, who also accepts it.  </p><p>“Since you’re the bravest person I know and you do things no one else has the courage to do.” </p><p>He keeps the one that says “hope” for himself as he urges them to put them on. </p><p>They do of course, and before long they have matching bracelets on their wrists. </p><p>Mokuba’s grin is ear-splitting as he holds up his wrist. </p><p>“Now we have something to connect us!” he says happily. </p><p>“Mokubacchi, what made you choose hope for yourself?” Kise asks. </p><p>Mokuba’s grin becomes sheepish. </p><p>“Well… because… I hope for a lot of things… like… I hope to one day be as strong and brave as both of you.” </p><p>Kaiba and Kise share a glance, before Kise grins and takes Mokuba into his arms again, who laughs as he wraps his arms around Kise’s neck. </p><p>“I love it Mokubacchi! I’ll treasure it!” </p><p>Kise also links his arm with Kaiba’s who only allows it for a moment before he pulls away. </p><p>“Let’s go get that ice cream you want,” he says as he leads the way, and Mokuba and Kise only share a knowing glance before laughing and following after him. </p><p>It isn’t long before they are seated outside the ice cream parlor with their ice creams in hand. It’s another place they frequent when they have weekends like this, and Kise and Kaiba both watch as Mokuba struggles to eat the three-tier cone as cleanly as possible and failing with amusement. The sticky liquid from the chocolate scoop trails down his hand and cone as Mokuba tries to keep up with it and licks it away, only for a new trail to form on the other side. </p><p>Kise chuckles as he licks away at his own vanilla single scoop, and does his best to avoid looking at Kaiba who opted for a popsicle to avoid the mess.  </p><p>Honestly… was he <em> trying </em>  to torture him?  As if he needed a reminder that it had been far too long since he’d had his talented tongue used on  <em> him </em> . He doesn’t need to be jealous of a  <em> popsicle </em> of all things. </p><p>“So Mokubacchi, did Kaibacchi tell you about going to the beach tomorrow?” </p><p>Kise grins as Mokuba pauses in his valiant attempt to keep up with the melting cones as he looks at him with wide eyes before turning his gaze to Kaiba.  </p><p>“We are?!” he asks, the excitement clear in his voice. </p><p>Kaiba nods, and Mokuba begins to visibly vibrate with excitement. </p><p>“Wahoo!”  </p><p>He seems to forget that he’s holding a precarious ice cream cone however, and as he jumps in place, his eyes widen as he does his best to regain its balance. </p><p>“Oof… that was a close one.” </p><p>In the end, Kaiba has to get a cup and spoon for Mokuba to eat his ice cream comfortably and be able to enjoy it without giving himself a brain freeze. As he slows down his pace, Kise fills him in on his modeling shoot and basketball games. They know that Mokuba loves to listen to Kise’s stories, a welcome distraction and window to a different world. </p><p>“Do you think you’ll win the inter-high this year?” Mokuba asks. </p><p>Kise grins. </p><p>“Definitely! I finally figured out those tough guys, and I’m confident I’ll finally be able to beat them this year. Touo and Rakuzan will definitely be the hardest to beat… but I’m really excited!” </p><p>Mokuba perks up at Kise’s show of confidence, and even Kaiba is a bit surprised.  </p><p>It’s true, Kise has only stuck to basketball as long as he has because of the really strong players in a handful of schools. He lost their first year against one of the schools, and since Kise had never known defeat before, it hit him pretty hard. Still, it also motivated him and made him eager to get better, and Kaiba had to acknowledge that he hadn’t expected Kise to take basketball as seriously as he did when that happened. </p><p>Still, he shouldn’t be skipping practice to mess around with betas he didn’t even know if he was so serious about basketball. Kaiba has to quell the annoyance he feels at the thought, because Kise <em> does </em> skip practice for him sometimes too. </p><p>“Seto, can we go to the inter-high?” Mokuba asks eagerly, hope shining brightly in his eyes. </p><p>Kaiba sighs. </p><p>“I make no promises… but we can try.” </p><p>The answer is enough to cause another wide grin on Mokuba’s face before he takes a few more spoonful’s of ice cream into his mouth before it becomes more liquid than ice cream. </p><p>“Can we rent some movies after this too?” </p><p>There is a video store nearby, and Kaiba is surprised that Mokuba remembered. </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>“Kisecchi, do you want to join us?” </p><p>Kaiba tenses, and a glance at Kise shows that he stiffens at the question as well as he glances briefly at Kaiba. </p><p>“Ah, I would love to Mokubacchi… but I actually have some stuff I have to do tonight.” </p><p>Mokuba looks disappointed, and Kaiba almost feels guilty, but is relieved that Kise didn’t accept the offer.  </p><p>“Besides, you should spend some quality time with your brother, and we’ll see each other tomorrow for the beach, right?” </p><p>Mokuba cheers up at the reminder, and nods as he finishes off his ice cream. </p><p>When they’re done, the sun is beginning to set, and Kise walks them to the video store before breaking off to go back to his own apartment. </p><p>“I’ll see you guys tomorrow, don’t you dare forget me!” he says as he waves his finger at them. </p><p>Mokuba giggles before launching himself at Kise with a hug. </p><p>“We won’t!” he says.  </p><p>Kise pats his head before looking up and meeting Kaiba’s gaze. </p><p>“Text me when you get home okay?” he says softly to him, and there is a tinge of concern in his eyes. </p><p>Kaiba only nods, and as Mokuba returns to his side, they wave at each other one more time before Kise turns and leaves in the direction of his apartment.  </p><p>They find movies to watch, and as asked, Kaiba texts Kise when they get home. </p><p>They picked up some food on the way, and Kaiba settles on the couch and Mokuba on the floor to eat and watch the first of them. </p><p>He picked a superhero movie for the first one to watch, and it seems to be right up his alley. Mokuba gets absorbed immediately, and comments on it with excitement.  </p><p>Kaiba doesn’t care much for it, but then again, its fine as long as it makes Mokuba happy. He considers grabbing his laptop and doing some more work, but it feels wrong to work while Mokuba is visiting him. Neglectful almost. </p><p>When the food is finished, Mokuba climbs on the couch with him, and settles his head on his lap as they move on to the second movie.  </p><p>He already knows Mokuba will fall asleep for this one, and is proven right when the sound of light snoring reaches his ears not even a quarter into the movie. </p><p>As he looks down at Mokuba and then the TV, he wonders if he should move Mokuba to the bed right then. But he likes the weight of him on his lap, he’s not heavy, and its… nice to have him so close. </p><p>He decides to finish the movie at least, and then  he’ll put him to bed. </p><p>He’s surprised that Mokuba picked this movie in the first place.  </p><p>It’s a romance movie.  </p><p>The story of a rich alpha who falls in love with a poor omega who has gotten himself into debt with the wrong people and almost resorts to prostitution to repay his debt right before he meets the alpha. </p><p>He’s actually glad that Mokuba fell asleep, he’s not sure how he feels about him watching this many mature themes from a movie, and glad he’s not awake to ask him questions that he himself might not be the best at answering.  </p><p>It turns out that the pair are soulmates, and they know because of their scent to each other. Kaiba is aware that there is a theory that says when a particularly compatible pair meet, their scents are stronger and more alluring than anyone else’s, and traditionally considered soulmates.  </p><p>Kaiba thinks it’s an over romanticized theory, but evolutionarily makes sense since compatibility and increasing the chances to reproduce strong offspring is an intrinsic part of their nature.  </p><p>Even if the complexities of the alpha/beta/omega dynamics are beyond him from a similar viewpoint, it is the world that they were born into, that <em> he </em> was born into.  </p><p>In the end, the rich alpha ends up saving the omega and pays off his debt, and against all odds and his family wishes, takes the poor omega as his mate, who becomes pregnant with their child near the end, and they live happily ever after. </p><p>It’s incredibly cliché, and Kaiba hates it. </p><p>Real life doesn’t work that way. </p><p>It’s not as easy as having a powerful alpha sweep in and rescue you. </p><p>He knows that far too well. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Beach Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Are you feeling okay?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kise’s voice hardly registered as Kaiba began to breathe deeply. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had been feeling sluggish all day… but… this was different. He almost felt out of breath and foggy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The mop he was putting away suddenly felt heavier, and his body was gradually growing hotter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The mop fell from his hands onto the floor, and now Kaiba had to lean against the wall for support.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey… you’re starting to worry me here…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kise frowned as he took a step closer to the brunette. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kaiba’s face was now flushed, and his labored breathing continued. He couldn’t be tired, could he? They had done a lot of cleaning, but it hadn’t been something to be exhausted over. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kaiba?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kise froze as soon as the smell assaulted his nose. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s smelled it before… back when he first presented as alpha and when the doctor had given him a sample of what it smelled like… to prepare him and to know what to avoid if he could…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But… he had never smelled this sweet and alluring scent in person before…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shit!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kise pinched his nose and covered his mouth, his eyes wide as he tried to keep a grip on himself as he began to shake and forced himself to stay where he was and not move closer. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He needed to leave… it was too dangerous to stay… he wasn’t ready for this…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But he was frozen to the spot, his eyes drawn to the brunette’s figure as he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kaiba! Do you have a suppressor?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kise’s question was panicked and desperate. He managed to take a step back, but it was too late. The smell had already registered in the most primitive part of his brain, and Kise groaned as a sharp wave of arousal wrecked over him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He needed to get out of there… but… if he left Kaiba like this… someone else could hurt him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kaiba! Answer me! You’re in heat!” Kise urged again, sweat now forming along his forehead at the exertion of keeping himself in place.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The brunette opened his eyes only to reveal captivating glazed over blue hues, his breathing still ragged and face flushed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“N-no… I-I can’t be… I can’t be an omega…”</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“We’re here!”</p>
<p>Mokuba, in his galaxy patterned swim trunks and purple t-shirt, runs towards the first sign of sand as soon as he has the chance, with both Kaiba and Kise trailing behind as he takes a deep breath in, inhaling the salty breeze and opening his arms wide to enjoy the coolness that accompanies it.</p>
<p>The sun is shiningly brightly amid the clear sky, and the sound of people, birds, and the crashing waves along the shore reach their ears.</p>
<p>Mokuba looks back to smile brightly at his companions, and of course Kise is sporting an easy smile while his brother looks like he just caught a whiff of something foul.</p>
<p>Kise, in a pair of blue and white swim trunks and a white t-shirt, is carrying several bags and a folded umbrella slung across his back. Kaiba, in his black and white sophisticated swim trunks and black t-shirt, is only carrying one bag and isn’t likely to offer Kise any help either.</p>
<p>Mokuba looks back to the sandy beach, zeroes in on an available spot, and again runs towards it.</p>
<p>The beach is pretty congested, even though they tried to come early enough to avoid the traffic. The weather is heating up, so it makes sense that they aren’t the only ones who thought going to the beach was a good way to spend a weekend.</p>
<p>Mokuba is practically bouncing by the time they reach him.</p>
<p>“C’mon! Let’s go!” he urges, and Kaiba sighs.</p>
<p>“Patience, Mokuba,” he chastises, and Mokuba visibly stills as a small pout forms on his lips.</p>
<p>“Sorry…”</p>
<p>Kise looks sympathetically at the young boy as he sets the bags down on the sand.</p>
<p>“Kaibacchi is right Mokubacchi, we have to set up everything first. But the faster we do, the faster we can go play!”</p>
<p>Mokuba smiles brightly and nods, and as Kise begins to set up the umbrella, he helps to bring out the beach towels that they brought along, while Kaiba takes out the foldable chair that he brought for himself.</p>
<p>By the time they are done, there are already several eyes on them. As with everywhere they go, it seems impossible to escape the star struck and yearning looks that follow Kise and Kaiba simply due to their level of attractiveness. Thankfully, they are much less assertive when Mokuba is with them, and they make it a point to ignore them so that they don’t get between the time they have with the younger boy.</p>
<p>Still, as Kise takes off his white t-shirt to reveal the toned and muscled body beneath, several excited slightly muffled shrieks still reach their ears.</p>
<p>Mokuba does the same as he excitedly flings off his own shirt, and just before he can take off running in the direction of the ocean, Kaiba grabs ahold of his wrist.</p>
<p>“Not so fast,” he says as Mokuba turns to him with a look of confusion, “You need sunscreen.”</p>
<p>“But Seto!” Mokuba pouts.</p>
<p>“Sit.”</p>
<p>Mokuba still listens and does as instructed as he sits on the spread-out towel on the sandy ground in front of Kaiba.  They have it set up so that there are two large beach towels rolled out, one red and one yellow, with the blue and white striped umbrella keeping most of the area around the towels and Kaiba’s chair shaded.</p>
<p>Kaiba takes out the bottle of sunscreen from his bag and tells Mokuba to hold out his hands, which he does as Kaiba puts a gracious amount into before instructing him to spread it over his arms and legs while he spreads some more across his back.</p>
<p>Kise watches with a smile at Kaiba’s almost maternal side and has to shake his head before his thoughts go in <em>that</em> particular direction. Instead, he takes out his own bottle of sunscreen to put on himself. Technically, his agency frowns upon going to the beach without permission, and he has to be careful not to get tan lines in visible places. It’s why he chooses swim trunks on the shorter side, in case a modeling shoot calls for shorts. Not that he tans, he tends to <em>burn </em>instead. His skin is on the sensitive side, and he knows better than to be out in the sun without proper protection and for too long.</p>
<p>Mokuba is done before him, and with a smirk, Kise turns to Kaiba.</p>
<p>“Kaibacchi, can you do my back too?”</p>
<p>Kaiba frowns, and Kise almost thinks he’s going to deny his request and he’ll have to ask Mokuba, before the brunette sighs and motions to the empty spot in front of him. Kise’s grin widens as he scoots over where Mokuba was previously sitting, who still looks impatient as Kise grins and gives him a thumbs up while he waits for him to be done.</p>
<p>Kaiba hesitates as he squeezes the white sunscreen onto his palm, and his eyes rake over Kise’s back. His latest formula has kept his heat at bay for months, the longest to date, and it has been just as long since he’s touched Kise’s bare muscles with his hands, and even though he has touched Kise plenty of times before, a part of him doesn’t want to remember what he feels like.</p>
<p>Still, Kaiba’s pride won’t let him accept such a ridiculous notion, so he rubs the lotion into his palms before spreading the creamy substances across Kise’s back with purpose. He can feel Kise tremble underneath his touch, can feel the subtle twitches of his muscles as his palms flatten out against them firmly. As he trails his hands down to Kise’s lower back, he feels a stirring of desire of his own, but keeps it in check as he continues with his task.</p>
<p>Kise has to bite his tongue as he feels Kaiba’s hands on him. It really has been too long since <em>his</em> hands have touched him like this, and all he wants to do is melt into his touch, turn around and kiss him senseless. But now is not the time for that, and all Kise can do is enjoy the feelings of Kaiba’s hands on him while trying not to be obviously aroused. He still can’t keep himself from shivering as Kaiba’s hands trail lower, and has to bite his tongue harder. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Kaiba hurries in his task, and pulls his hands away as soon as he’s finished.</p>
<p>As Kise turns around with a grin, Kaiba frowns at the mischievous glint in his amber eyes.</p>
<p>“Your turn!” Kise says, and maneuvers to get behind the brunette.</p>
<p>“I’m not swimming,” Kaiba argues as Kise tries to get a grip on his shirt.</p>
<p>“C’mon Kaibacchi! You have to swim with us! And you still have to protect yourself from the sun.”</p>
<p>At the commotion, Mokuba perks up and goes to Kise’s side, and now both of them are trying to take off Kaiba’s shirt.</p>
<p>“I hate the ocean,” Kaiba growls out, but batting away four hands is more difficult than it looks.</p>
<p>“C’mon big bro! You can’t leave us by ourselves!”</p>
<p>Kaiba is quickly growing more irritated, and somehow Kise has managed to wrestle him in a way that he can’t move with his shirt hiked up to his chest.</p>
<p>“Mokubacchi, now!”</p>
<p>Before he knows it, Mokuba grabs ahold of his shirt and manages to get it over his shoulders and head, and laughs victoriously as he moves out of range as Kaiba seethes in Kise’s hold, imagining what an unsightly sight they must make.</p>
<p>“I am going to kill you.”</p>
<p>Kise only laughs good-naturedly as he lets Kaiba go, already missing the feel of his skin under his fingertips. Of course, his body is a sight for sore eyes. Kaiba is lean, but he is conscious of his physical ability and active enough to have defined muscles.</p>
<p>“C’mon Kaibacchi, don’t be a kill joy. It’s not as fun without you.”</p>
<p>“Big bro!”</p>
<p>Mokuba launches himself at Kaiba and wraps his arms around his torso, and there is nothing Kaiba could have done to resist those big blue puppy eyes as they look up at him.</p>
<p>“Please?”</p>
<p>Kaiba sighs as his irritation all but evaporates.</p>
<p>“Fine… but I’ll join you later. Let me read in peace first.”</p>
<p>It’s the closest to a compromise they know they’ll get.</p>
<p>Still, Kaiba takes Kise’s advice and puts on sunscreen, and Mokuba is the one to insist on helping Kaiba to put on the sunscreen on his back, much to Kise’s dismay.</p>
<p>Finally, Mokuba cheers when it’s time to finally go play, and Kise follows the excited young boy to the shore while Kaiba settles himself into his chair under the shaded umbrella and pulls out his book.</p>
<p>As soon as Mokuba’s feet touch the ocean water, he shrieks and backs away, and Kise can’t help but look on in delight. </p>
<p>“Should we build some sandcastles first?” Kise suggests, and Mokuba looks to contemplate it before nodding eagerly.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Let’s do that!”</p>
<p>As the two sit down just at the edge of the shore where the waves were at their lightest, they do their best to start building a structure without tools, and laugh when a particularly strong wave washes over them and ruins their progress.</p>
<p>Still, Mokuba isn’t quick to give up, and Kise simply follows his lead and does as instructed by the young boy.</p>
<p>Kise loves Mokuba. He’s like the little brother he never had, and the fact that he’s related to Kaiba and brings out a side of him that only he can makes him adore him even more. Even though he doesn’t have their wealth and status, he can’t say that he envies it either, knows that both Kaiba brothers have it hard in ways he can’t imagine. He wants to be able to help them and be there for them where no one else can.</p>
<p>It’s enough, to have moments like this, even if he wishes he could do more.</p>
<p>After all, Kaiba is right when he says that there is nothing that Kise can offer him. Even as an alpha, and even if Kaiba’s step father found out about his true nature and managed to accept it, he would never allow someone with no family prominence as a mate for his son, he would want to marry him off to an alpha from an influential family to help his own company relationships.</p>
<p>The thought makes him seethe with anger and jealousy. He wishes nothing more than to be able to save Kaiba from such a fate, to take him away. But Kaiba would never allow it. He has far too much pride for that and wants to take control of his future on his own terms.</p>
<p>Kise respects that.</p>
<p>So, this is what he can do. He can help Kaiba protect his secret for as long as he can, and he can have fun with Mokuba and help him forget, even for just a moment, that he’s not just a pawn to be used for other people’s purposes. He’s a kid, and a kid deserves to have fun.</p>
<p>Feeling playful enough, Kise watches the incoming wave of water, and times it so that he can cup a handful and throw it in Mokuba’s direction. Mokuba shrieks and laughs as the cold water hits his torso, and looks at him challengingly before he makes it his mission to splash him with water too.</p>
<p>Kise gets up and tries to evade his attempts, laughing as he dodges with relative ease but slowing down intentionally to give the impression that Mokuba has a chance as the sandcastle is left forgotten.</p>
<p>Kaiba is drawn to the sound of their laughter and looks up from his book. The spot that Mokuba chose is a perfect vantage point to watch them, and he watches Mokuba chase Kise back and forth in the small spot they have created for themselves. Mokuba’s eyes shine bright with delight as he attempts to splash Kise with water, and Kise laughs easily as he evades and kicks some water back at him in retaliation. His smile is dazzling and mesmerizing, and Kaiba hates that he can’t look away.</p>
<p>His attention is finally drawn away when he sees motion at the corner of his eye, and he isn’t all that surprised to see a smiling girl standing next to him. She has bright red hair, smooth skin, a slim figure, and large silver eyes. He can make out what he is sure are friends of hers standing behind, a safe distance enough that they can witness but not participate in what he knows is coming next.</p>
<p>After all, it always happens like this. It is easier to corner prey when it is isolated.</p>
<p>“What are you reading?”</p>
<p>Kaiba doesn’t bother to answer her, knows that she is able to see the title of the book from where she’s standing.</p>
<p>“You <em>are</em> the silent type, huh?”</p>
<p><em>And you are the annoying type</em>, he thinks, but resists the urge to say it out loud.</p>
<p>“My friends and I saw you guys come in, you look too young to be mates and have a kid,” she says as she crouches, so that if he wants to, it would be easier for him to meet her gaze.</p>
<p>He doesn’t.</p>
<p>Kaiba isn’t going to dignify her with a response either, since she is quickly grating on his nerves.</p>
<p>“Is there a point to this unsolicited interrogation?”</p>
<p>He doesn’t bother to hide his annoyance, but she surprises him when she doesn’t flinch or look slighted by his response. Instead, he sees a wicked smirk form on her lips.</p>
<p>“Are you the alpha or the omega?”</p>
<p>It takes every bit of his self-control not to tense at her question, but the past few years have been spent training himself for every possible question that could give him away.</p>
<p>And he knows immediately that she is an alpha, even if she seems to also be keeping her pheromones at a minimum.</p>
<p>Only an alpha would approach someone with such insolence and be as shameless as to ask her questions with no fear of consequence. It must also mean she is a formidable alpha, despite her petite size. He knows by appearance alone, neither he nor Kise are exactly approachable, and most would hesitate to engage them without knowing their nature.</p>
<p>Not to mention, her bluntness and lack of friendliness points to an ulterior motive, one that isn’t based on mere flirtation.</p>
<p>It also means he has to be careful, because although she is not releasing any pheromones, if she chooses do so, it will give him away. And a crowded beach is not the place he’d like for that to happen. Not with his brother within sight.</p>
<p>“Is this your attempt at flirting? It’s quite awful.”</p>
<p>He does his best to look unaffected by her persistence and assertion, and his gaze returns to the words on the page, even if he is no longer taking them in.</p>
<p>The girl giggles, but there is nothing attractive about it.</p>
<p>“Do you <em>want</em> me to flirt with you?”</p>
<p>His response comes easy, dismissive almost.</p>
<p>“Not in the slightest.”</p>
<p>From the corner of his eye, he can see that he hit a nerve, and she stands.</p>
<p>He refuses to be intimidated by her as she takes a step closer, even if he knows that he’s in a perilous situation.</p>
<p>But in his world, he must always play the game of chicken if he expects to move forward.</p>
<p>He feels him before he sees him, and his body imperceptibly relaxes as Kise’s tall frame and blonde hair come into focus at the corner of his eye as he steps between him and the girl.</p>
<p>“Kaibacchi, who is this pretty girl? She doesn’t look your type, and I know exactly what kind of omegas you like.”</p>
<p>As always, Kise surprises him by knowing exactly what to say to save him from a situation, and even the girl seems surprised to see Kise standing before her.</p>
<p>Kaiba knows he has that carefully crafted and perfected smile that he flashes the cameras for his shoots, the one that earned him the title of “golden boy” in recent years, and it has the desired effect as a flush spreads across the girls face as she tucks away her red hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>“Oh, hi, I was just interested to see what your friend was reading. Most people don’t come to the beach to read.”</p>
<p>She’s lying through her teeth, and Kaiba’s annoyance only flares as she smiles innocently at Kise, her entire façade changing in the face of the blonde.</p>
<p>Kise laughs, that disarming laugh of his, and once again, it has the desired effect.</p>
<p>“Yeah, my friend is the intellectual type, I have to drag him out and force him to have fun once in a while. I actually came to drag him over to swim with us.”</p>
<p>It’s then that Mokuba bounces over, and looks curiously at the girl.</p>
<p>“Oh my, aren’t you a cutie, how old are you?”</p>
<p>She once more crouches down so that she is eye level with Mokuba, who gives her an easy smile.</p>
<p>“Ten,” he answers proudly.</p>
<p>“Ah, that’s a good age, I miss being young like you,” she replies with a smile, before getting up once more.</p>
<p>“Anyway, I was going to ask if you guys wanted to play volleyball, we could always use some muscle on our teams.”</p>
<p>Kise looks apologetic.</p>
<p>“Ah, that’s so nice of you, but right now we really have our hearts set on swimming.”</p>
<p>There is an edge to her gaze, and only half hides it as a pout forms on her lips.</p>
<p>“That’s a shame. Well, we’ll be here for a while, so just look for us when you’re in the mood. We won’t be far.”</p>
<p>Kise nods.</p>
<p>“Of course, we’ll keep you in mind if we have time.”</p>
<p>“Great, my name is Saki, what’s yours?” she asks.</p>
<p>Kise doesn’t miss a beat.</p>
<p>“Kise, it’s nice to meet you, Saki.”</p>
<p>“What about you?” her gaze settles on Mokuba, who smiles brightly.</p>
<p>“My name is Mokuba, and my brother is Seto!”</p>
<p>She seems appeased, and nods before giving Kise a flirtatious smile and waving to them as she walks away to rejoin her friends.</p>
<p>“Hope to see you guys around!” she calls back.</p>
<p>Mokuba doesn’t think anything of the situation, and merely turns to Kaiba with an eager smile.</p>
<p>“Can you come swim with us now?”</p>
<p>Kaiba sighs and closes his book.</p>
<p>“Mokuba, don’t ever tell a stranger our names again.”</p>
<p>Mokuba blinks and looks just a bit guilty.</p>
<p>“But… Kisecchi told her his name…” he utters quietly.</p>
<p>Kaiba huffs.</p>
<p>“That’s because Kise is an idiot,” Kaiba rebuffs.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Kise pouts and sighs dramatically.</p>
<p>“Don’t mind him Mokubacchi, he’s just not a people person. But he does have a point, listen to your brother. You guys come from a prominent family, so it’s probably a good idea not to advertise your names.”</p>
<p>Mokuba seems to think about Kise’s words, and realization sinks in that causes his eyes to widen before he nods.</p>
<p>“Got it! That way I don’t get kidnapped and held for ransom or something.”</p>
<p>“Exactly!” Kise says, and now Mokuba looks appeased.</p>
<p>“Sorry Seto, I’ll be more careful in the future!”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>Now Kaiba was getting up from his chair, and Mokuba cheers and begins to make his way to the water once more. Kise hangs back and waits for Kaiba to reach his side, only to give him a reprimanding sideways glance.</p>
<p>“You need to be more careful.”</p>
<p>Kaiba only scoffs as he slips his hand into his pocket indifferently, and as he begins to make his way to his brother, Kise just barely hears the reply mumbled under his breath.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that why I have you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I refuse to accept that Mokuba was a huge jerk in the manga. He will forever be innocent and sweet in my eyes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>